<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky and Steve II by Charlotte_Lancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005072">Bucky and Steve II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer'>Charlotte_Lancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobia from strangers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rewrite of something I wrote 6 years ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a rewrite of my story More Like Bucky and Steve, which is now about 6 years old and needed the editing.]</p><p>Or, the one where Bucky and Steve encounter some homophobes on the street and accidentally come out on national television.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286336">More Like Bucky and Steve</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer">Charlotte_Lancer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original post on which this story was originally based was made by the tumblr "MarvelandBBCGeek", which seems to have since been deactivated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one paid any notice to Steve and Bucky as they made their way down the street. New Yorkers were used to all manner of weird things, and two men who happened to look similar to two of the Avengers didn’t warrant a second glance even from those who did look away from their friends and phones long enough to give a first glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tacky souvenir t-shirts and ballcaps that had been donned by both men made them even less noticeable, setting off thoughts of “tourist” before any other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, while Steve and Bucky walked down the street, no reaction was apparent from the oddly-dressed trio speaking back and forth to each other in front of a corner shop. The small group- two men and a woman- was far enough away that without the enhanced hearing given by the serums, Bucky and Steve would not have been able to make out what the group was saying- that is, had the group not been shouting as if they were a football field apart, or course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I'm sayin' is, is it just ain't natural!” The speaker was a tall badly-dressed man with an untrimmed beard, a green bowler hat that made him look like a third-rate knock-off of the Riddler, and an attitude that seemed to have cme straight out of 1935.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah know, an’ I was agreein' with you!" shrieked the woman. She was dressed in a manner that somehow simultaneously suggested ‘farmhand’ and ‘never-worked-a-day-in-her-life’, and she held the post of an upturned sign in her hand, resting the edge of it against the ground. The front of the sign was facing in the opposite direction, but Steve was pretty sure he had a good idea what was on it anyway. “Nuthin’ natural at all,” she said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bucky and Steve walked closer, the second man began to speak as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we all know," he said, adjusting the knot of his tie, "That if the Lord had intended two men to be together, one of them would have been born as a girl." This man was positioned in a way that faced them head on, and with each step closer that Steve and Bucky took, he glared at them harder and harder through his thick-rimmed glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. It says so in the Bible," said the woman, turning her chin up at the suited man as if she was proud of herself for having read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bucky and Steve passed by the trio, Bucky grinned widely, and announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You know, I prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Steve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smirked at the group, and saw that sign-girl looked slightly green, while the Riddler knock-off looked angrier than should have been humanly possible. Steve didn’t even know eyebrows could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but somehow this man’s were defying all laws of probability. The third man just continued to glare, though he wisely took a step under the weight of Bucky and Steve’s combined gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed, and took Bucky's hand into his own, oblivious to the cameras behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a little over thirty minutes later when Bucky and Steve arrived back at the tower. JARVIS let them in with unusual silence, and they climbed the stairs with caution, ready for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're all over the news," Tony yelled as they reached the second floor. Tony was leaning halfway out of the living room, braced on the doorframe as if he had been waiting for quite some time. At Steve's confused look, he gestured for them to come into the living room. “Come on, come on, you’ve got to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Bruce were on either side of the couch already, focused on the television. Natasha looked up at them as they entered, but said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very annoyed-looking Pepper was sandwiched between them, StarkPad in one hand, phone in the other. She didn’t look away from the screen at their interruption, instead continuing to type furiously at the screen. Even with the advancements Stark had made in tablets, Steve still half-expected the glass to crack under either her finger or her glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint was perched on the back of the couch, half of his focus on whatever Pepper was typing, and the other half on the television screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve noticed the headline just as Thor squeezed past Tony to make his way into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cap Comes Out," proclaimed the headline in bold yellow letters at the bottom of the screen. A photo of Steve and Bucky was set above the headline, showing them holding hands as they walked down the street. Even taken from an odd sideways angle half-behind them, the photo was strikingly clear, and there was no question that the man on the left of the photo was Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky was slightly luckier, the brim of his hat and his long hair shielding most of his face from the photographer, but even still it would be hard to convince people that it was anyone other than Bucky in the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was still considering this as Thor stepped forward, clapped both him and Bucky on the shoulder, and boomed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I congratulate you on your glorious union. On behalf of Asgard, I wish you luck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve offered a week smile, and Bucky said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe no one knew, we weren't exactly being subtle," just as Steve said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did the news find out?" While he had no qualms with the public knowing, he would have prefered it to be on his terms, rather than those of whoever happened to have gotten lucky with their camera phone today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If JARVIS is right- and I made him, so of course he is- someone sold that video to CNN about thirty minutes ago." Tony pointed at the large television screen that was currently showing a shaky but undeniable video of the nights earlier proceedings. “Photos too, but they all seem to have come from the same person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have any other networks..." started Steve, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky slipped a hand into Steve’s, and squeezed in a reassuring manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, unfortunately,” said Tony. “FOX is calling for your retirement, and the Pepper has already taken three calls from the Daily Bugle alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to have to release an official statement," Pepper said, finally looking up from her typing, “and you’d be best off doing it as soon as possible, as rumors and accusations have already started to spread through the media.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and then looked at Pepper, and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time do we start?" They said as one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>